


The spymaster's pause

by acrosspontneuf (FangedAngel)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Aunt Leliana, Gen, Kidfic, Nugs, Questionable Parenting Methods, but epic parenting regardless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangedAngel/pseuds/acrosspontneuf
Summary: The Inquisition's spymaster receives a visit from old friends and finally gets to meet their daughter.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The spymaster's pause

**Author's Note:**

> Much handwaving of much canon in this one: everyone is present and will be fine. If anyone can do the wardening and parenting at once, it's Lia Tabris.
> 
> Written for the epic [Allie](https://princessbatteringram.tumblr.com), featuring her equally epic Lia.

Skyhold’s rookery is a place of transit, ravens and people alike coming and going at all times throughout the days and the nights. Despite the constant motion, everyone knows that the spymaster’s makeshift desk is not to be touched. Leliana seldom leaves the rookery unattended, and never allows private information to remain in plain sight. When she is away from her desk, at least one of her agents can be found in the shadows, tending to the birds and keeping a watchful eye on the spymaster’s domain.

Leliana’s schedule is also in constant motion and affected by a great number of variables but there is no room for carelessness. Everything that can be under her control must be, and she is always aware of her duty.

She is thinking about the reports she is waiting to receive from Crestwood as she climbs the stairs. She listens to the sounds of the ravens above her, calculating how many have already returned from their missions. Josephine has managed to procure Leliana’s favourite tea blend, dark and smoky and sweetened with honey. It’s warmed both of them up despite the chill in the wind, and Leliana finds herself far more inclined to smile these days.

Once she reaches the rookery, she freezes at the top of the stairs, her mind unable to process the incongruity of the sight in front of her. There is a child on her desk, no more than five years old, happily chattering away as she’s playing with reports that have somehow been left unattended on Leliana’s desk.

There is no one else around other than Leliana, the child, and the birds, and the Inquisition’s spymaster, the left hand of the former Divine, is at a loss, until realisation dawns. The child has her mother’s hair but her features are mostly her father’s. When Leliana calls her name, Noemi gives her a grin that is also identical to Zevran’s. 

‘Aunt Lel!’ she exclaims, and that title must be Zevran’s doing too. Leliana can’t say she minds being someone’s aunt, but the way Noemi’s little hands are crumpling the reports makes her heart stutter.

’Noemi,’ Leliana says in what she hopes is a perfectly amiable tone, ‘I’m so happy to finally meet you. Do you think I could have those back?’

‘My dad said they’re mine!’ Noemi cheerfully states, with all the conviction in the world, her eyes so very much like Zevran’s.

Leliana smiles back at her while she contemplates Zevran’s demise. Lia will most likely forgive her if she explains the circumstances.

A squeaking from nearby alerts Leliana to the possibility of a solution. ’How about a deal? You give me those letters, and I introduce you to some of my nugs.’

The reports fall to the floor like they are nothing but trash, and Noemi immediately jumps off the desk, her eyes twinkling.

‘My dad says I can’t have nugs! Please can I see yours?’

‘Of course, little one. You should also ask your dad again, just in case he’s changed his mind.’

Zevran emerges from the shadows as if conjured from thin air. Leliana really should have seen him lurking there, but she allows herself to blame the distraction. For now. 

‘You are a cruel woman, my dear spymaster,’ Zevran says in that familiar tone of his, taking Leliana’s hand in his and holding it for a moment. It's been so many years but he will always remain one of her closest friends. For a moment, she allows herself to acknowledge that she's missed having his support by her side.

'I don't know what you mean, Zevran. Nugs are a perfect child-friendly addition to any family!' she says, sweet as sugar, loud enough for Noemi to hear. The child clings to her dad's leg and Leliana laughs. She's impressed at the extent of the emotional blackmail Noemi is unleashing, but the fondness on Zevran's face must not help with dissuading the attempts at nug adoption.

The spectacle only ends when Zevran kneels to be at his daughter's height and whispers to her conspiratorially while they both throw overwhelmingly unsubtle furtive glances at Leliana, who is watching them with her arms folded. She doesn't think she looks as stern as she wishes, but it should count that she's trying.

'Shall we give aunt Lel's reports back, Emi?' Zevran asks with much eyebrow waggling that makes Noemi giggle. Leliana coughs discreetly with only somewhat coincidental timing. She is not at all amused. Not even slightly.

'But I haven't seen the nuggies! Maybe after?' 

Even Leliana is swayed by the perfectly sweet and mischievous expression on Noemi's face. She looks so much like both her parents, particularly in this moment. Leliana knows of few people immune to Zevran's charms, and even fewer who can resist Lia, so she is willing to compromise. The realisation that her reports have survived makes her much more relaxed, so she pulls her hood down and leads Noemi over to the nugs.

Leliana shouldn't have the sweet little creatures here, seeing as they are a distraction from her duties. They were brought to her as rescues, and she couldn't say no, but it is high time to look for proper homes for them. She'll be sad to see them go, but she doesn't need them to make Skyhold feel at home anymore. She is finally settling in, and this visit from her friends helps even more.

Noemi is absolutely enraptured by the three nugs, and they are just as taken with her, particularly when she feeds them far too many snacks. She ends up telling them stories, and Leliana listens as intently as the nugs.

By the time Lia finds them, Noemi has returned to bargaining with Zevran over having nugs at home and Leliana is happily organising her reports. Lia laughs, and everyone's eyes turn to her, as usual. Lia hasn't really demanded attention in the long years Leliana has known her, but it is impossible for those around her to keep from being utterly commanded by her regardless. It is something their Warden used to struggle with, but she has long since learned how to own it. Leliana has encountered few people who wield power like her friend does. It has always been inspirational.

Noemi runs to her mother first, clinging to her and babbling happily about the nugs, their names, their behaviour, and how very prepared she is to take care of them. Lia grins at her, then at Leliana, and that grin is still as bright as the sun. It is such a comfortingly familiar sight that Leliana forgets words for a moment. All she can do is hug Lia and hold on to her for only a little longer than necessary. Noemi ends up clinging to both of their legs as Leliana looks at Lia, taking stock of the changes since they've last seen each other. More tiredness, yes, but also contentment. Motherhood has always suited her.

When Noemi runs back to Zevran to resume their bargaining, Zevran picks her up and puts her on his shoulders. They walk over to check out the ravens, and Leliana doesn't think that's a wise distraction, but she doesn't point it out. They talk about everything they couldn't have included in messages. Lia keeps an eye on Zevran and Noemi and the happiness on her face makes Leliana long, not for children or spouses, but for some degree of ever-elusive stability. 

'Does he ever say no to her?' Leliana asks, joining Lia in watching Zevran and Noemi renaming all her ravens with increasingly colourful choices - literally colourful, judging by the three new 'Purplies' in the rookery.

'I think it only happened back when she thought her name was No-No,' Lia says, laughing at the expression on Leliana's face. 'I never mentioned this? When she started talking, we kept telling her she's called Noemi but all she could say was 'Me', which was all fine, but then she had a phase where she hated everything and would just shout 'no! no!' all the time. And Zevran kept calling her No-No, which he said was a nickname for Noemi. That stuck for about a year and then she got bored, thankfully.'

Leliana isn't surprised, really, but her amusement is tinged with sadness at everything she's missed and at the realisation that she's pulled Lia and Zevran away from their home. They should be raising their child with only the disruptions caused by Lia's duties. They shouldn't be here, with the sky breaking and threats in every shadow.

Lia must notice Leliana's own shadows because she touches Leliana's elbow and tilts her head towards her family again, a welcome distraction.

'Did you know he's started training her to be sneaky? He thinks I have no idea but he has a stash of treats in the pantry that gets depleted very quickly when Mimi successfully hides under tables in the hall without being noticed. Everyone in the keep is in on it and everyone adores them,' Lia says, rolling her eyes like she doesn't adore them most of all.

Zevran grins at her like he can hear what she's talking about despite cawing of the birds. He's always had an uncanny ability to be very aware of the times when his ego is being nourished. It's part of his charm.

'I think that's even better than his methods for teaching her how to read,' Leliana notes, and Lia hides her face in her hand and sighs with her whole body.

'My methods were rendered fully useless when he walked in with his little 'Noemi is the best child ever and should be rewarded with chocolate for breakfast' messages. She loves them. She even loves the ones that are just compliments about me.'

By the end of several more anecdotes about Zevran and Lia's parenting techniques, Leliana's heart feels more at peace once more. She is still worried, just as she knows Lia is, but at least here Leliana knows they will remain as safe as possible. She will put even more of her resources into ensuring that if necessary. For now, she is happy to get to spend time with them, even with the sky breaking.

She watches as Noemi jumps into Lia's arms, watches as Lia twirls, watches Zevran smiling at them like they're more than he could ever have dreamed. Everything feels less heavy in the presence of the three of them. Leliana doesn't remember the last time she felt like this, like back in the day when she had her hopes intact. It suddenly feels like victory is so much closer, just slightly out of reach.

It also helps that she knows that her three nugs will be in a wonderful and happy home once all this is over. Her honorary niece will make sure of it.


End file.
